hiraishin no Naruto
by actionliker
Summary: i'm announcing to everyone that Dark Mican is adopting it Hiraishin no Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:i don't own naruto...or do i?

im also known as a reviewer "action naruto lover"

and this is my first story

Title: _Hiraishin no Naruto _: Naruto of the The Flying Thunder God

Summery: The chunin exams preliminaries and finals matchs are different, Orochimaru and the sand never invaded, and who is this cloaked figure? and Naruto decides to reveal his true power and be feared as...Hirashin: The Flying Thunder God. Naru x OC!

WARNING!! THIS IS JUST A TEST STORY!! (well i might add _some _chapters someday if im not shy) IT MIGHT NOT BE UPDATED!! I JUST WROTE THIS SO SOMBODY CAN HAVE IDEAS!!! and maybe someone can write this for me)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter one: the real Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto POV:

Naruto looked at his so called teammates, cell 7 with hidden contempt, anger and strangely relief. 'Tch! look at them...fools, if only they knew '. Naruto thought as he spy Sakura, Sasuke and kakashi outside the village, his eyes narrowed to Sakura who is ranting how good it is without the 'dobe' around. "bitch". He muttered.

"My so called TEAMATES just went to another mission without me again, and they still thinks I'm too stupid to notice they're gone!" Naruto ranted quietly "and Kakashi _sensei_ used kagebunshin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu) and henged the clone into me so Sandaime and Iruka wouldn't get suspicious," he continued.

'But why am i so angry?' he thought, 'Shouldn't i be happy that they're gone for a mission that will last two weeks, which gives me time too spare and to do some_ real _training without _them_ around, so why am I SO FREAKING PISSED!?'

With a chakra enchanted fist, he busted the wall behind him and froze realizing what he just hit, the good news is the wall does not belong to his house, but the bad news is, that the wall belongs to the building where women soak in a hot bath after a rough day.

**"calm your self Naruto" a demonic voice out of nowhere.**

**"he's right Naruto" this time a mans voice.**

Naruto ignore those voices as he took out a kunai, but it wasn't just an ordinary kunai, this one is tri-tipped with kanji writing on the taped handle and then Naruto flashed some complicated chains of hand seals with speed that only jounin level shinobi can follow, and disappeared in a flash of yellow before anyone or rather pervert hating women came dashing to beat up anyone who blast the hole just to peek at them.

Seeing no one, the half naked/naked women walked backed in but not until they heard a perverted giggling.

As if they have pervert radars, they ran to the source of the giggling to see a white long haired man, and then they do what women do to a peaking Tom.

They came, they saw, they beat the crap out of the perv,

and the paticular long haired pervert was still giglgling after a harsh beating. mumbling how he got a "boobies". in his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto who appearance and the not so quiet personality has makes other think of him as a pushover and those 'think' they know him will either in disgust, annoyance or as a grandson/older brother/little brother or a son figure. He is considered shorter then most kids at his age at 12, at stood least 4'9, he wears an orange jumpsuit and pants that seems too big for him and inside of all of that is a scrawny, malnourished, body. He has tan skin, sunny blond hair, sky blue eyes and whisker like marks with 3 horizontal lines on each cheek.

The said boy is now standing in his broken down apartment, it was suprisingly clean but smells like a mixture of ramen, rotten milk, and well...old.

He reached is room and plopped down on his bed, relishing the comfort it gave him.

"Arashi, Kyuubi tell me,do you think im strong enough for the exams?". Naruto asked, Yes thats right Namikaze Arashi A.K..A "4th Hokage" and "Konoha's yellow flash" is sealed within Naruto and also the legendary Kyubi no Kitsune as well.

"**Hmmmmmm**" replied the legendary man and legendary beast **"maybe after your bed time,"** they answered.

"WHAT!?" the demon vessel exclaimed "BUT I'M NOT EVEN TI-," and eyes eyes began to droop and every part of his body screams _tired!_

And with that his head fell on the pillows and instantly fell asleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Narutooooooooo...waaaaake uuuuup..."**

**"Waaaaake up Narutoooo..."**

"..."No responce

**"...sigh..."**

**..."DAMN IT!!, WAKE YOU HUMAN FLESH BAG!! W.A.K.E U.P WAKE UP!!!!!"**

Naruto bolted on the other side of his bed... "AAAaHHHH...!!!!" and landed on his head "!OOOOOWW"!! he cried, and after a minute he calm down...and exploded again "DAMN IT KYU-TEME!! YOU COULD'VE GIVIN ME A CONCUSSION!!" He screamed.

The magnificent beast roared with laughter.Yondaime with having a concerned face, while his mind is saying.**"take that you little punk! Thats for tying me up on a pole while your eating MY storage of ramen!!".** cackled chibi Yondaime said while slapping the bottom of chibi Naruto's butt.

"Aaaarg whatever after i get a leak, then i'm going to the ramen bar(1), "he said to his mental/soul neighbors and left for the bathroom, drowning out the voices of his Father and the kitsune but not until he stopped to look at the alarm clock,

'Hmmmmm, 6:32 huh? In a half an hour I'll finally do my reguler training scedule since I joined team 7' naruto with a scowl at thought of his _teamates._

NARUTO'S LIFE POV STARTS HERE

Naruto was not who he seems, his giddy loud personal was nothing but mask,a disguise to protect him from true danger, and it all started when the nine tailed fox spirit attacked Konoha and as a last resort the yondaime Hokage of the hidden leaves used **"Shiki Fūjin"** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) to seal the great beast into a newborn child.

But in a enexpected turn Yondaime messed up on one of the seals, which resulted both kyuubi AND Yondaime to be sealed into the belly of a the newborn child, his son Namikaze Naruto.

Before all of this, a bloody and petrified leaf chunin, came back from a mission to report that a nine tailed fox was coming this way, and every one in the village was prepared but they were no match to the furry behemoth.

As for 4th hokage Namikaze Arashi and his wife Namikaze Kushina, the hieress from a powerful clan of lightning users was now was 8 month pregnate with Naruto and they were heartbroken by what they're going to do.

The blond Hokage was sad that his decision was going to make Naruto fatherless and hoped that his village are going to see his son as a hero.

Kushina was heartbroken when her husband was going to seal the demon into THEIR child and her husband was going to die, but she promised after this she will take her son back to her home Kumogakure, the cloud village where her clansman/family are.

After the battle between Konoha and kyuubi, she has left home because she thought her two love ones are dead, but she never knew that her faithful followers had lied about Naruto's death because they think he would bring disgrace the clan.

Years pass by, and the village was rebuilt but mourn for their deceased loved ones and decided to blame the one who holds the creature who killed all their loves ones.

When Naruto was 6, he was beaten by a mob because he just bumped into someone, and with a blow to the head resulted him to his consience(?) and met the one who made 6 years of his life hell, Kyuubi the legendary demon lord himself and shockingly the 4th Hokage himself as well, also the man declared himself Namikaze Arashi, and what almost send him to oblivion, was that he also declared himself that he was Naruto's father.

At first Naruto hated them both and refused to speak to any of them, which resulting a sad, depressed Arashi sitting in the corner and kyuubi was just...not caring at all, but soon got lonely and sulked in his cage, since he didn't have Arashi or anyone to talk/argue because the 4th and Naruto were the only beings that has ever lived and talked to him for more then 5 minutes.

As time pass by Naruto decides to give them a chance and soon talked freely with them without any glares or being harsh to them, making Arashi cry like a baby and hugged the chibi version of him (which made readers go "Aaawww" or "coughcoughCORNY-cough !!"

Soon they started training him, soon progress was made and Naruto was chunin level at age 9, jounin level at age 11 and ANBU captain level at his current age 12 and he was able to do all of this and with his fake happy personality under the eyes of the entire village, not even the 3rd hokage who keeps tabs on him, never knew of his secret training.

And with the help of his mothers bloodlne he could do lightning jutsus without hand seals or without much difficulties.

After team 7 was made and done successfully completed their first c mission (which turns out to a an A-B class mission) they stated to ignore their orange clad team member.

But they never noticed the glares, death glares and the middle fingers directed by their ignored teammate.

NARUTO'S LIFE POV ENDS HERE!

He reached his destination and decided to look in the mirror to see a face of a chubby 12 year old boy, tan skin and all, blue eyes with one eyelid threatening to droop, his blond spiky hair is ruffled even more then usual and 3 lines on his cheeks to resemble whiskers.

Naruto stared at his reflection and muttered "kai", with a small poof clouds engulfed the boy.

Soon the clouds faded and the boy replaced by a slightly different looking boy appeared.

He was only in his boxers and was no longer a stood 4'9, but now 4'11 or around Sasuke's height and he had a body that 12-16 year old boys would kill, he was well built,t an and had a face that can make Sasuke make a run for his money, his eyes are more narrowed and his bright, happy blue eyes are replaced by a cold, fierce,I ntense electric blue, his hair sunny blond was no longer spiky and mid short, but now it was waist length with many long bangs hanging down his face, giving him a dark, sexy "wow he's hot/cute/gorgeous" look. (think of Envy from Fullmetal Alchimist but thicker"fuller" and same sunny blond color )

"Aaaaaaaahhh". he sighed "this is how i should be-,,,"

"CREEEEEK" he heard the door to his house open

Naruto's eyes widen in panic and his heart was thumping hard through his chest.

'what!? who would be at my house at this time!? it can't be those villiger can it!!?'

and what seemed to be minutes the bathroom door opened and reveal...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AWWW!! im so evil to leave a cliffhanger! AND I KNOW!!! I ADMIT IT!! I SUCK AT WRITING!!

Also I prefer Yondaime name as Arashi because I like it better and sound better then "Minato" so "Namikaze" means "Wavewind" and "Minato" means "Harbor"

And "Namikaze Minato" means "wavewind Harbor". But I prefer "Namikaze Arashi" and it might mean "Wavewind Storm".

WARNING!! THIS IS JUST A TEST STORY!!(and my first story) IT MIGHT NOT BE UPDATED EVER!!( well maybe i could add another chapt or two if im brave enough)

but i don't know any jutsu in japanese and i can't write to save My own life! I JUST WROTE THIS SO SOMBODY CAN HAVE IDEAS!!! and maybe someone can write this for me)

but i really want my ideas spread so i could read other peoples version of this.

now press the review button


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto...or do i?

im also known as a reviewer "action naruto lover"

and this is my first story

Title: _Hiraishin no Naruto _: Naruto of the The Flying Thunder God

Summery: The chunin exams preliminaries and finals matchs are different, Orochimaru and the sand never invaded, and who is this cloaked figure? And Naruto decides to reveal his true power and be feared as...Hirashin: The Flying Thunder God. Naru x OC

WARNING!! THIS IS JUST A TEST STORY!! (Well i might add _some _chapters someday if im not shy) IT MIGHT NOT BE UPDATED!! I JUST WROTE THIS SO SOMBODY CAN HAVE IDEAS!!! and maybe someone can write this for me)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_"CREEEEEK" he heard the door to his house open_

_Naruto's eyes widen in panic and his heart was thumping hard through his chest._

_'What!? Who would be at my house at this time!? it can't be those villagers can it!!?'_

_and what seemed to be minutes the bathroom door opened and reveal..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter two: Stranger

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"CREEEEEK" he heard the door to his house open

Naruto's eyes widen in panic and his heart was thumping hard through his chest.

'What!? Who would be at my house at this time!? it can't be those villagers can it!!?' and what seemed to be minutes the bathroom door opened and reveal...nothing?

Naruto face faulted, and got up to see no one was there, he teleported to the living room where the noise just started, only to see the door open and the cause of it,

a hooded figure was wearing a faded gray cloak that covered the person's entire body so that nobody can tell whether or not he/she was a boy or girl, the said person was taller the him and stood at least 5'8 or 5'9 and who was now looking at the Adonis-like boy in front of him/her.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" The stranger said what seems to be a mans voice.

"Err...yes i am," Naruto replies, calm faced, but his body was warning the stranger he was tense as if he were to dare him to strike and trying to hold the blush that was threatening to show, because he was in his boxers, unarmed and without his "dobe" appearance, he felt naked, but tensed even more when the cloaked figure was silent for minute then his hand reached into his cloak to pull out...a small scroll?

And to be even more bizarre he dropped the scroll onto the ground and shunshin out of the room with a mist.

Naruto was still stiff and on guard, searched for the stranger's presence until he decided he was gone.

With a sigh, he picked up the scroll that the cloaked man purposely dropped and opened the scroll slowly just in case of an ambush, only to find a letter in side the scroll and read

_'Dear Uzumaki Naruto, the chunin exams are coming in two weeks' (_Naruto rolls his eyes) "well duh!" he resumed reading. '_I know you are and your little charade…Namikaze' _(at this Naruto's eyes widen) '_and im impressed, how you could keep this up for so long not even your teammates' (_Naruto scowled)_ teammates!? HA! or anyone else in this village but remember this, watch your back.' _At this Naruto reread the letter a couple times and closed the scroll.

'_I know you are and your little charade' _the words echoed through his head _'charade? watch my back? is this guy stalking me or something? he not a child molester is he? _He shuddered at the thought of him simply walking by the ally, watching his back every five seconds for a sigh of a stalker waiting just to...

He stopped thinking of these thoughts and once again started to do what he planned...to-err TRAINING FROM YONDAIME AND KYUUBI!!

He contacted with those two by meditating...,and pushing out thoughts of a cloaked child molester.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the top of the stone head of Sandaime, was the cloaked figure who took off his hood and looked at far away at konoha.

Be gone with the hood that was hiding his face was a young man at an age of 18 or 17, and his eyes were blazing red with 3 commas in each eye. It was none other then Uchiha Itachi himself.

_'Hmmm, it seems like the Kyuubi vessel has grown since the last time I saw him_

But a frown appeared on his marble chiseled face.

'_But it seems like I won't be seeing him again until exams, from what I saw in him 5 years ago, only a fool would overlooked the mass potential within this boy, but even if he DOES past the 2nd exam i hope i'll will be his opponent for the Chunin exams preliminaries."_ and with that, he shunshined from Konoha's borders.(1) what was the name of the jutsu kakashi or other jounins used to teleport?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Naruto, who was now face faulted in his mind, because he saw his _dear father_ pelting his nine tailed sensei with shogi pieces

**"You must have cheated!! There is no way i could've lost like that"** screamed a very pissed off blonde hokage

**"Because your a loser Arashi!" **screamed back a very pissed off fox demon.

Naruto sweat dropped and wondered why he ever meet these two and then he remembered what happened _THAT_ day

-------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_6 year old wanted was to play with other kids, sandaime ojji was too busy and warned Naruto to not go out of his apartment, but of coarse Naruto as an innocent naïve as any 6 year old and did not heed his warnings and sneaked out, as he walks by the Konoha streets ,he feel THOSE emotions around him again_

_RAGE_

_HATE_

_DISGUST_

_FEAR_

_Naruto shivered, why do they always do this? it felt as though the villagers has injected more then 10 times their usual hate toward him, he was so much in thought he bumped into someone and recoiled to the ground "I-i-im s-sorry mi-mister". and then next thing he knew he felt the air left out of him when the same person he bumped into slammed a hard blow to the gut "you damned demon! You try to take my money and attack me!?"_

_Naruto was on the ground whimpering "n-no i wasn't-"" but he was cut off by "HEY THIS MONSTER IS STARTING TO SHOW HIS TRUE COLORS!!" the man the shouted/screamed as he was holding his arm as if he is in pain, the villagers turn their head to see a child on the ground and scowled to recognized 'kyuubi brat.' "He injured that man! no 6 year old child should have this kind of strength!!". Random villager "he must be finished off NOW" soon a mob was formed around Naruto, who felt somehow feels as if he should run, but failed to make a step after he felt a sharp pain and blacked out._

_Drip_

_drip_

_drip_

_The noise echoed through Naruto's ears and with a groan he got up "wh-where am i?" he squeaked out, he looked around and he noticed something was wet and looked down there was ankle height water around him and the walls were covered up with pipes and it was neither bright nor dark, Naruto whimpered at sudden memory of how he got here and clutched his head as if something was going to hit him but froze when someone or SOMETHING spoke._

_**"Sssoooooo...huuuuungrrry,"**__ an demonic voice echoed, it felt so powerful and so commanding, Naruto felt himself walking forword the source of the voice. Then a mans voice out of nowhere_

_**"KYUUUBII!!!! Would you STOP that!!"**_

_**"Stop whaaaat Aaaaraaaashi?"**__ Naruto can feel himself sweat drop, the demon like voice went slowly as if were to imitate a ghost. _

_**"You know! That VOICE! **__The man again_

_**"OH, well you should of said so instead of screaming my name,"**__ the same demonic voice, but without sounding like a creepy long ghost moaning. _

_Naruto winced at the sound of hair ripping and a roar of frustration from a man, he peaked around the corner to see a giant gate with a rectangle piece of paper "sealed" that seems to holds the gate and Naruto stared farther to see a large moving object and for the first time when he woke in the chamber, felt a rush of raging killer intent washed over him, nothing has he ever felt in his short life..._

_**"Arashi! Someone here!!"**_

_...And naruto barely in time to see a flash of yellow and find himself pinned to the hard ground._

_He felt a cold object on his neck and turned to see cold yet familiar blue eyes turn to shock and recognized naruto's own scared shell shocked blue. __**"Y-y-y-you!!!!".**__the stranger. Naruto felt strong arms circled around him and closed his eyes shut thinking he was going to squeeze him to death,,,.But there was no sound of his bones crushing nor the sound of his own mouth open to scream in pain._

_Instead only to find warmth in the hands of a stranger and the sound of...crying?_

_And the next moments or rather words turn Naruto world upside down._

_**"i finaly meet you again...sob...my son.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Numb, shock and creeped out...was all naruto felt at the moment, here he was being hugged by a crying stranger._

_he slowly turn his head to see a large mop of sunny blond hair that mirrors his own but longer and spikier, his face was buried in the crook of his neck and Naruto can feel wetness on his shoulder and the sobbing was muffled but still loud like Sakura with a bad hair day._

_After three minutes that seems to be an eternity of them, the man got up and stared at Naruto through his watery yet calm blue eyes, the mini look-alike stared back and noticed the man''s features._

_'He's tall', was all Naruto can say in his mind, he also took noticed that the man is wearing a black shinobi pants, blue shinobi sandals, he looked up to see his waist and torso, a green jounin outfit and a sleeveless white coat with red flames on the bottom of the coat and naruto arched his head to see the mans face. He has blue eyes that resembles his own and shaggy shoulder length blond hair, even the hair color also resembles his own!, his tan means he probably out in the sun a lot and on a hiate leaf headband that stood proudly on his forehead_

_Naruto began to speak "w-who are you?" he asked, the man looked stricken._

_"__**Me!? I'm Namikaze Arashi!! The 4th hokage!! your Father!! don't you know your own father!?" **__The man named Kazama Arashi in a hopeful voice and looked at Naruto._

_But Naruto just felt like he just died when he said__** "your Father"**__ and his eyes rolled up and fainted._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FLASHBACK END!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Oh yeah i remember now" _ He mused

"ALRIGHT!! YOU TWO GENTLMENS!! IT'S TIME TO TRAIN ME!!" he shouted to the '_gentlemen's' _who were still screaming yelling and pelting shogi pieces at each other for another... 3 seconds until Naruto had enough and grabbed a handful of of his own shogi pieces at them, which resultd both Arashi and kyuubi to face him.

"Now that i got your attention...IT"S TIME FOR MY TRAINING!!!!" He screamed but not before he put a smug look on his handsome face.

Arashi and kyuubi stared at him for a full minute, then they stared at each other, then looked back at Naruto again with a creepy smile on their faces and what they said made Naruto regret asking for training from these two.

**"Fiiiiiiiiine" **they said slowly and if possible, they're smile turned even creepier **" we will begin your worst tortur-eer we mean your intense training...starting...NOW!! **

Naruto's face was priceless .

..."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!..."

And if it wasn't for the sound resistance jutsu enchanted walls, all of Konohagakure would hear the scream that reached to Otogakure

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

ALRIGHT YOU CAN FLAME ME OF HOW I SUCK AT WRITING, AND can FLAME ME TO NEVER WRITE A STORY AGAIN, AND YOU CAN FLAME ME OF HOW I CAN'T WRITE TO SAVE MY OWN LIFE!!! BUT PLEASE!! PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!!!

IS IT GOOD OR BAD!!??


	3. Chapter 3

- unleash your imagination

Anime/Manga » Naruto » Hiraishin no Naruto

Author: actionliker

Fiction Rated: M - English - Adventure/Romance - Naruto U. - Reviews: 77 - Published: 07-10-07id:3647486

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto, if i did then im a monkeys uncle

im also known as a reviewer "action naruto lover" but now my pen name is actionliker

and this is my first story

Title: Hiraishin no Naruto : Naruto of The Flying Thunder God

Summery: The chunin exams preliminaries and finals matchs are different, Orochimaru and the sand never invaded, and who is this cloaked figure? And Naruto decides to reveal his true power and be feared as...Hirashin: The Flying Thunder God. Naru x OC

WARNING!! THIS IS JUST A TEST STORY!! (well i might add some chapters someday if im not shy) IT MIGHT NOT BE UPDATED!! I JUST WROTE THIS SO SOMBODY CAN HAVE IDEAS!!! and maybe someone can write this for me)

p.s

I changed chapter 2 a bit replacing the women who visited Naruto with Itachi

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi and kyuubi stared at him for a full minute, then they stared at each other, then looked back at Naruto again with a creepy smile on their faces and what they said made Naruto regret asking for training from these two.

"fiiiiiiiiine" they said slowly and if possible, they're smile turned even creepier " we will begin your worst tortur-eer we mean your intense training...starting...NOW!!

Naruto's face was priceless .

..."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!..."

And if it wasn't for the sound resistance jutsu enchanted walls, all of Konohagakure would hear the scream that reached to Otogakure

-------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was been a week and a half since the village had seen cell 7. (The village think Naruto left with them because Kakashi still had the fake shadow clone of Naruto walking with them at the gates)

Now they're back and Kakashi has nominated all three of them for the Chunin Exams. He has personally give Sasuke and Sakura two copies of application paper to inform them where and what time the exams commence, and the 3rd copy was pinned to the door to Naruto's house by a kunai that seems to fall any second which obviously means he has just put it there without a caring if it falls off or flies away.

Naruto was going to meet his loving teammates and go on to the exams, but not before he decides to henge himself.

He seems like the same "dopey," orange clothed Naruto, except this time he seems like he had his short blond hair grew out an inch or two and the headband was lopsided so he can make his teammates or rather Sakura go to a tantrum comment of how he can't even groom himself unlike her dear Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke looks the same except the aura of arrogance and ego around him seems to increase dramatically by tenfold.

Sakura...he was expecting she was still like the last time he saw her, whining, moaning, complaining, bitching bitch.

And she still is...damn.

Sasuke was the first to notice Naruto's presence and sneered.

"So dobe...your actually here...and I was hoping Kakashi-sensei replaced you." He let these words sink in," I mean come on...do YOU of all genin can last on something like the Chunin Exams?" he ended with a even bigger sneer.

Naruto just said nothing, but inside he was raging why does he even bother to listen to this...this brat.

"Yeah! Yeah!! Like Sasuke-Kun said! What makes YOU the world biggest loser to exist would ever be chunin when you can't even do a simple henge or a bunshin!?" shrieked out the pink bimbo

Naruto looked at them with a blank stare, but inside he was using a method that he learned from Kyuubi of how to subside his anger or else all hell break loose.

"Huh! Guess like they don't even notices how messy i look."

"Naruto! You even look messier then usual! Guess the dobe can't groom himself!"

It was a miracle that he didn't twitch an eye or go berserks and choke the pink hell out of this pathetic excuse of a kunoichi "well if she train and uses that freaky super strength she could be the next Tsunade." Naruto deadpanned in his mind, but he'll be damn if she finds out what he just thought.

Sasuke and Sakura was waiting for Naruto to explode to a argument fit to him or whine at her and babble excuses, but right now he's just standing there looking far up at space with a deadpanned expression.

"HEY NARUTO!! ARE YOU BRAINDEAD AGAIN!?!? LISTEN TO ME!!!!" the pink banshee who right now seems to have a iron lung SCREAMED with a higher volume then usual and she closed her eyes so she could stretch her mouth while she's at it.

She opened her eyes only to see Naruto AND Sasuke on the ground holding their ears in pain

"GAH!!!" Naruto was in more pain then Sasuke, thanks to his heightened senses as a jinchuriki. "OH KAMI!!! PLEASE TELL ME THAT THERE IS NO WAY SHE CAN BE ANY LOUDER THEN THAT!!" Both Arashi AND kyuubi are in the same predicament as his son/container, they are rolling on the sewage floor holding their ears in pain.

"I hope those banshee clanswomen doesn't find her. They will make her the new leader to replace the old one. because the old one had a voice that almost beat me for the title of 'STRONGEST DEMON OF THE YEAR". I don't think I would want to face this pink haired Exploud pokemon any time soon!" thought Kyuubi, shivering at the thought of facing banshee Sakura for the title of "STRONGEST DEMON OF THE YEAR".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(40 seconds later)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an embarrassing moment of pain, they followed the information prescribed on the Chunin Exam nomination papers. The trio known as cell 7 is making their way to school room-to-room 301, which was crowded with many other wannabe chunins.

As they got there, they heard an commotion somewhere in the crowd. The three fresh genins of cell seven pushed and shoved their way in to see what's the commotion about.

A young preteen whose probably a year older then they are is on the ground with bruises on his face and he was bleeding from the mouth.

Naruto cringed. But not at the boy's condition, but it was his appearance that seems to cause his eyes to a total agony to a point not even his damned orange clothing could cause. He wore a green spandex.

("Aaaaagh!!!" Kyuubi, Arashi and Naruto with their knuckles/paws rubbing furiously to their eyes. andhis hands are bandaged up to the forearms, his leaf headband was on his waist and the cloth was in a color of red.

And besides that, what really made him cringe was the hairdo of this guy, it was jet black and it was a style of a bowl cut, he eyes went down lower to see his face, he had HUGE eyebrows that seems alive and looked as if it had the third amount of anyone should have.

And his horror turned to anger when emo boy, Sasuke just had to stepped up .

"You better let me through..." Sasuke started."...and take off force-field henge while your at it."

The crowd of genin is now muttering to themselves.

"What's he talking about."

"Who knows."

"HE HOT!!"

Naruto would have sweat drop at the last comment and in his mind he would have said, "If He's hot, Then you should check ME out." Instead he was thinking how Sasuke blew off their chance to eliminate a few candidates.

"What the hell? He just blew off our chance to eliminate some of these pathetic sons-of-&&, who couldn't even see a simple..." he ranted in his mind. Also his ignoring the two voices whose agreeing with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ALL RIGHT...IM JUST GONNA SKIP THE SASUKE AND THE CHUNIN KICKING THING, ROCK LEE THING, AND THE KAKASHI GRADUATE THEM THING.

BUT I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT HAPPENED. and besides...you guys probably know what happened.

After Naruto's mind rant, Rock lee challenged Sasuke. Sasuke accepted, Sakura protested, and Naruto was...snoring. Then Sasuke got his ass kicked, and Lee was about to do his true Taijutsu. Gai appeared to scold Lee and freak out cell 7. Naruto who woke up, and almost has a mental breakdown from seeing an upgrade of another Rock Lee. They continued walking down the aisle and to saw Kakashi standing in front of the door way to the exams then was praising them of how proud he was when they came to the exams willingly, aaand after that he did not notice Naruto had just flicked him off behind his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-What is this." Sakura blurted out.

"It's a room full of pissed off Genins Sakura..." Naruto muttered sarcastically, luckily nobody heard or at least Sakura didn't or else.

'What the...It can't be!' Kyuubi voice echoed through his cage.

'What?/What?' Both Naruto and Arashi said.

'Naruto...look in the middle of the group and you'll see a boy with red hair somewhere in there." Muttered Kyuubi. (I'm going to stop BOLDING lines for the Kyuubi and Arashi thoughts from now on)

Naruto scanned through a horde of genin and found who was the one Kyuubi descript.

The boy indeed had red hair, and by judging by his face and stature he seems to be 12 . He had teal colored eyes that seems outlined by rather large amounts of black lining around the eyes and behind him was a big ass gourd. (I can't describe Gaara or Temari's clothing, sorry)

The boy was also emitting a dark presence and was leaking killer intent that made the surrounding people soil themselves and standing besides him were two people.

On his right was a boy at the age 14 who seems to wear a black laded cat suit, he consisted purple war paint on his face and behind his back was a big ass wrapped figure.

And his left was a pretty girl who seemed to be older then the two at least age 15, she wore a... (I can't really describe her clothes either)...and she has a big ass fan on her back.

"what...I don't see anything special about him...beside the killing intent that can make people shit themselves and the eyes that can freeze a jounin in his place...but besides that, he aint nothing!"

Naruto with a huff.

"Baka!" snarled the kitsune. "Don't underestimate this one. If I'm correct...the chakra im sensing from the boy, he is the container of Ichibi no Shukaku.

At this, Naruto's eyes snap wide open and before he could ask anymore he was interupted by a loud "Sasuke-kun! did you miss me!?"

Naruto turn his head around to see a blond girl hanging onto Sasuke by the neck, he took note of her, she wore purple clothing, her long pale blond hair is in a ponytail and she consist to bandages her legs instead of pants.

"Sasuke-kun...do you miss me?" I bet your miserable with these losers..." She purred in his ear. Sasuke had the look of disgust on his face.

"Inoooooo!! Get off of MY Sasuke-kun!" screamed you-know who.

"Well if it isn't mutant giant forehead girl trying to show off!!" screamed back Ino.

And the catfight continues to many peoples displeasure.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FAST FORWARD NO JUTSU!! Because you know the introductions of the rookie 9. (jeez im already losing my touch on this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you guys...do us all a favor and just shut up." they all turned around to see a silver haired teen youth whose hair is tied back to a ponytail, and wore Harry Potter shaped glasses and he seems to be 17 is now walking to them.

"You all genin barely out of the local ninja academy? HMF! All wet-behind the ears and runny-nosed!" He paused and closed his eyes." This isn't a field trip you know," he finished.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino scowled, not liking how this person is dilacerating them. (Don't know if I spelled correctly)

"Names Kabuto.so what?" he asked. "You kids need to open your eyes and realize the danger" he nodded to the foreign group of shinobi.

Naruto and the other turned around and faced a mild amount if killing intent that was shooting directly at them for making suck a ruckus.

"Watch out for the group behind you. They're Amagakure, and those guys have very short fuses." He sighed." Everyone is on edge, waiting to take the exams. I wanted to give you heads-up before someone snap and beat the living fuck out of you.

"But it's probably unavoidable. Like all rookies you think you already know everything." He said." I remember what it was like."

Sakura spoke up. "Are you saying this is the second...blah,blah,blah." Naruto tuned her out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Naruto Pov)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura spoke up. "Are you saying this is the second...blah,blah,blah." Naruto tuned her out.

Naruto started to get bored of Kabuto and stopped listening when Sakura started to speak. He began to scan the crowd for any threats besides the Ichibi vessel, he slowly sense two high level chakra from the right side and one far left of the room. He checked the right, his eyes widen, it was the cloaked stranger from before, he never noticed until now but his chakra signature is at least a kage, "he's WAAAAY too strong to be a genin," Naruto thought. He noticed he had two teammates aside him, but he didn't care about them, the only thing that is interesting is their headband consist the two beside him pales in comparing to this guy.

He slowly tore off his eyes on the then he began to search for the 4th strongest chakra that is on the far left. (Naruto's chakra is the strongest, Itachi 2nd, Gaara 3rd, and this person 4th, )

His jaw dropped.

'Beautiful'...

Sitting on a chair was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she can make a old moldy room look good by just standing in it.

She had...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING! THIS STORY MIGHT BE DISCONTINUE, DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE AUTHOR IS STUPID AND GET DEPRESSED BECAUSE THAT HE CAN'T WRITE A DECENT STORY OR A STORYLINE AND HE/SHE HAS NO CLUE TO WHAT TO WRITE.

Alright people I decided to write another chapter. but I ended because have no idea what to name the OC or describe her (I suck at description, plot and other things) , I also lack of putting something Japanese-like in a fanfic so let you know if the Jutsu is ENGLISH translated and you wanted to see a Japanese-English translator

Poll: OC categories.

I don't know how to describe a good OC that will be paired up with Naruto slowly. And I don't know how to dress her up or give her a good name.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if i did then im a monkeys uncle

and this is my first story

Title: _Hiraishin no Naruto _: Naruto of the The Flying Thunder God

Summery: The chunin exams preliminaries and finals matches are different, Sound and the Sand never invaded, and who is this cloaked figure? And Naruto decides to reveal his true power and be feared as...Hirashin: The Flying Thunder God. Naru x OC

WARNING!! THIS IS JUST A TEST STORY!! (well i might add _some _chapters someday if im not shy) IT MIGHT NOT BE UPDATED!! I JUST WROTE THIS SO SOMBODY CAN HAVE IDEAS!!! and maybe someone can write this for me)

p.s

I changed chapter 2 a bit replacing the women who visited Naruto with Itachi

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_His jaw dropped._

_'Beautiful'..._

_She had ..._

_Sitting on a chair was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she can make a old moldy room look good by just standing in it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 3

Let the Chunin Exams begin!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

His jaw dropped.

Beautiful...

Sitting on a chair was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she can make a old moldy room look good by just standing in it.

She had to be two years older then him, making her around 14 and him 12, and if she stand upright, she would be at least 5'2 or 5'3, so that means she is about 2 or 3 inches taller then him in his real appearance. (alright people, before you flame me at her height, then i am sorry because i don't really know the average height for 12-14 year olds and im also changing Naruto's height to 4'11)

She had shining jet black hair that reached to the middle of her back. She was pretty far for him to see what exactly she's wearing but he could tell that she had dark blue shirt . Also one sleeve is ripped off showing her right arm and hiding her left arm and both of her arms consist A.N.B.U like arm guards. under her waist consist black trousers that reached two inches below her knees, she also had four pouches on each thigh and to him it might have contained kunais,shuriken, and blue traditional shinobi sandals.

And with a Konoha hiate headband, indicates her as a Konoha ninja.

As he stared at her there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head, something about this girl is...familiar. Something clicked, "_her!_" He thought.

He remembered now! maybe three-four(3-6) years ago! This girl's name was Hitomi Megami!.(1)

All he knew about her was that she was only two years older then him while he was 8, meaning she was at least 10 years old. His first time he seeing her was when he was 5 and she was 9 she was temporarily Assigned by Sandaime to babysitting him. He disliked her at first, because he can't show her the real him, meaning he can't practice his skills and the jutsus he had learned from his father and Kyuubi, unless he would be reported to the Hokage by his charade for holding back at the academy.

She baby sited him for only a week, but his dislike to her became a liking and interest, because she's unlike the others. She was nice to him and not once but twice she helped him prank his next door neighbors who were..._mean_ to him, also when he's feeling down from the cold looks and insults from the citizens who hate him, Hitomi seems to comfort him more then Arashi and the furry nine-tailed fur ball(**"HEY!!"**) could ever have at this time.

He became sad when her assignment span of taking care of him has diminish and she had to go back to her regular chunin duties.

Lucky for him he was going to meet her again in a year.

The second time he saw her was when assigned working at the academy with Iruka with his classroom problem. The kids were out of control and were at a riot at a degree Iruka and the other teachers couldn't control! (Mostly him, and the others has started to go at it as well!)

He remembers seeing her coming into the academy with a chunin vest, arm guards and blue shinobi pants, also she introduced her self before talking to Iruka. Although he was in denial, he could'nt help but to have a little crush on this girl and tried hard not to blush as Arashi and Kyuubi teasing him like_**". Nice curves and body for a ten year old! If i were your place I would also have a crush on her too son! **_"or _**"hey brat! In the future... mark her as your mate! she gonna be a goddess when she grows up, so get laid with her in the future or else you won't be a man...And because why!? BECAUSE I SAID SOOO!!!"**_

Naruto tore off his gaze from the girl and studied her team, they were also far away from him and they had their back to him so he see see they both of her teammates wore some kind of armor in gray color and blue shinobi pants

He tore off his gaze from Hitomi for the last time and went back to the genin group and this Kabuto character.

If he had gazed longer...he would have seen her looking at him directly as well.

He also realize something about this Kabuto character consist skill and chakra that rivals most jounins and maybe Kakashi's.

_"...such capacities that should'nt be a genin but should rather a higher jounin by now. I got to watch out for him either." _thought Naruto and resumed to Kabuto's "NID" or rather "Ninja Info Cards."

Sasuke questioned." Rock Lee of Konohagakure." Then Naruto, seems interested and asked for a profile as well

"And that red hair kid with a HUGE gourd behind his back and a girl with a HUGE". Naruto kept expressed the word "Fan, and the guy in the cat suit wit hmale-up on his face." (the boy in the "suit" and "makeup" fumed.

The rookie 11 stared at him, wondering how he knows a foreign ninja.

"You know their names?" Kabuto said. "No sweat then!" And with that he pull out two more cards and activated them, and handed them over to Sasuke

Kabuto began to explain "Rock Lee is a Genin a year older than you, he graduated last year. He's done 20 D-rank missions and 11 C-rank missions with Maito Gai, his sensei, and Hyuga Neji and Tenten, his teammates. His taijutsu has grown immensely over the past year, but there's nothing else worth mentioning. Although he was considered a standout among last years rookies, he didn't apply for the exam. None of them did. So, you three and him are doing this for the first time too, eh?"

The twelve genin stood silent

"Anyway. Sabaku no Gaara…I don't have much about him, honestly. I do know he has done eight C-Rank missions and a B-rank mission, which is a surprise, because usually Genins can't go on those. I don't know how many D-rank ones he's done. His skills are unknown, but he always carries a gourd with him. His teammates are his older brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari. The amazing thing is, after every mission, he comes back unscathed. Quite a remarkable achievement."

The twelve genin were thunderstrucked at Gaara's profile who is now smirking at his acheivments.

"He comes back unscathed at every mission!? Even a B rank!?" screeched Sakura, causing the crowd to look at her with killing intent, but she shrugged it off as if the room suddenly got a air conditioner._ "On our second C mission, and this time Naruto wasn't attended, Sasuke-Kun still got hurt and this guy on a B-rank came unscathed!" _Thought Sakura with a huff._" But Sasuke still better! "__**"YEAH! NOBODY IS BETTER THEN OUR SEXY UCHIHA! **_(The author gagged)

_"This guy go on a B mission while I, a Uchiha got a lowly D's and C's!?" _Said a bitter Sasuke.

Naruto, on the other hand was rather in glee and pissed. _"Aw man! how can he go on a high ranking mission! and he's still a genin! I CAN'T WAIT TO FIGHT HIM!"_ He shouted in his mind. _"But I wish my real missions were recorded...well it's not really missions, but whenever Kakashi and the others ditch me for a low D mission without anyone knowing im not there, I secretly sneak out of the village and do what not even most jounin can complete, I and what do I get? A insult from emo here, and a silent pervert not caring but just simply reading his porn, and a pink hair 'thing' pounds me as soon as they get back!" _He stopped ranting and resumed his thoughts.

_"Why does Kami hates me!?" _ended a Naruto with comical anime tears, Kyuubi and Arashi remained silent. But his thoughts were interrupted by a female voice..

"hey, do you mind if we ask for information?"

All attention from the NID and the genin, turned around too see...a 14 year old goddess and her lackeys.(to the boys and lesbians of course!...and Naruto as well)

Naruto couldn't see her clearly since she and her teammates were too far in the corner to observe her, now they was only four(4) feet away from him.

Now that she was up close, he took notice of her and her teammates.

She is indeed at least 5'6 and had shining jet-black raven hair that reached to the middle of her back that seems to sway when she moves. She had two bangs that framed her face and fell at two sides of her face. Her face lacked of baby fat making her slim and cute, and her cheeks sported a light blush and had perfectly pink sculpted buded lips. Her eyes were a stunning hazel/brown color. Her skin color was pale as Sasuke and it seem richly, flawless and creamy smooth. She had a dark blue long sleeved shirt, the shirt has one sleeve torn, exposing her ebony right arm and hiding her entire left arm, also it reveal her slim neck, the shirt stopped at her stomach showing her slim, yet toned belly both of her forearms consist ANBU like armguards and both of her hands are gloved. below her waist She wore black trousers like Shikamaru that reached two inches below her luscious knees and blue traditional shinobi sandals.

Her body lacked body fat, from both body and face. and he could tell by her structure, she has to two years older then him.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke sporting a slight blush but he was not the only one. Neji, Kiba, Choji,Shikamaru, the male of most genin and even Shino who was glad to have his high collared coat...or else...bye bye to his stoic reputation.

"Err...sure, who's info your looking for? "Kabuto answered. For some reason he's not blushing like the other males (Naruto, also not blushing but he's trying to built up a "hot potato" so he looks like he's blushing) (in case you don't know that is a "hot potato" is. is when a person hold their breath and the blood goes up to their heads.)

"Hmm..." She gracefully put her fingers to her lips in a thinking way. "How about...Uzumaki Naruto?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MWAHAHAHA!!! EVIIIIIL CLIFFHANGER!!...Actually, im sorry if the chapter is short to you but i...just can't write anymore (and I'll describe her teammates later)

I still got no luck to find a job at the Community service thing or else i can't go to my 11th year high school.

**POLL 1): give name for OC **(got it covered)

**POLL 2): clothing for OC **(got it covered)

**POLL 3): preliminaries, Naruto vs. **

**a) OC (Naruto's future pairing) **(3) (im looking foreword to this too!)

**b) cloaked hooded figure (Itachi) **(2) (I'll save him for the finals)

**POLL 4) Itachi Uchiha is here as a...**

**a)Akatsuki spy who's going to the Chunin Exams to test Naruto's strength because he wants to test his capacities or **(2)

**b)Cloud village Genin for whatever reason (if you read te 2nd chapter im gonna remove his "giant sword" **(2)

**POLL 5) Itachi Uchiha is...**

**a) evil, bad guy (if he is, then he is the Uchiha clan true murderer) **(0) (huh!)

**b) good, good guy (if he is, then Shuishi killed the clan and Itachi killed him avenged the clan, and gaining the mankeyou and lied to Sasuke that he did it) **(3)

**POLL 6) should Naruto release the henge in the preliminaries? **(4) yes (0)no (1)don't know


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if i did then im a monkeys uncle

and this is my first story

Title: _Hiraishin no Naruto _: Naruto of the The Flying Thunder God

Summery: The chunin exams preliminaries and finals matchs are different, Sound and the Sand never invaded, and who is this cloaked figure? and Naruto decides to reveal his true power and be feared as...Hirashin: The Flying Thunder God. Naru x OC

WARNING!! THIS IS JUST A TEST STORY!! (well i might add _some _chapters someday if im not shy) IT MIGHT NOT BE UPDATED!! I JUST WROTE THIS SO SOMBODY CAN HAVE IDEAS!!! and maybe someone can write this for me)

p.s

I changed chapter 2 a bit replacing the women who visited Naruto with Itachi

And thanks to all who has read and voted!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hmm..." She gracefully put her fingers to her lips in a thinking way. "how about...Uzumaki Naruto?._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They gawked at her. Well at least Konoha citizens gawked at her

The Konoha genin or anyone who know/heard of Naruto, were wondering.

_''What the-? Why is this chick interested in the dobe?'_

_'Hmmm it seems fate has gave me a sight to remember'_

_Why is the vixen wanted to know about that loser of all people? She should be asking me! an uchiha! But look at that body and face!! She must be mine!'_

_'W-W-Wow, she l-looks s-strong! and so are her t-teamates'_

_'CHA!! that slut in interested in Naruto-baka!? Wait! i get it! She's trying to get close to Sasuke-kun!! I WON'T LET THAT WHORE HAVE HER WAY WITH __**MY **__SASUKE-KUN!!' SHANROO!!!!!_

_'wow, i wish i had her looks, but I'm still disgusted that i hugged Sasuke! blugh!! but i'm still disappointed with Sakura's decision to break us up.'_

But Naruto has other thoughts besides "why the chick interested in him" thing

_'Shit! She couldn't have known!!' _He panicked as Kabuto began to search what she's looking for.

"Aaah here we go! Uzumaki Naruto. I't said here...he is the dead last of his class-" He was interrupted when Kiba's cocky voice gushed out.

"HAHAHAHA!! See girl!" He nodded to Hitomi He's a dead last! D-E-A-D L-AS-T! He ain't special! He ain't nothing! NOTHING!! What kind of Hokage will he be? I'll bet he'll be killed in the first and lowest c mission he'll ever got!" People started to laugh, also a certain blond hair, orange laded figure started to tremble a bit. "He probaly been abandoned by his parents because he's such a loser! AHAHAHAHA-" But he and his 'audience' was silenced by a cold chill that passed over him. In fact everyone was affected by a sudden killing intent. I't was small at first, as if it was being suppressed, but now it was massive. And it was enough for most Genin to soil themselves.

Meanwhile for Naruto, he got out of his panic and became irritated by Kiba's comment but what he said after that...HE GONE TOO FAR!

As he was unleashing killer intent. There were also two other killing intent but Naruto's it was massive enough to pale the other killer intent, But they only noticed Naruto KI (**K**iller **I**ntent) which was visible to the naked eye.

Naruto started walking to the petrified Kiba and looked him in the eye...before kneeing him in his...jewels.

"...IF you talk like that to me again...I'LL-CRUSH-YOUR-RABIES-INFECTED-BALLS!!" He growled coldly. Everybody was stiff at his tone and his presence, even Sasuke and Neji. Only three in the room were calm and unaffected, but they were impressed.

Naruto continued to glare Kiba in the eye until he smelled...urine?

He looked down and turns his head with a disgusted "ugh."

There was a wet dark spot on Kiba's crotch and the dark spot increased little by little. He couldn't tell if it was fear or his low blow that caused it.

"Erm...Still looking for Uzumaki's profile?" Kabuto voice snapped everyone's attention to him again. Hitomi immediately act first with a quick "yes".

The feeling of panic rose up again. And like slow motion, He tried, and I mean TRIED to take the card that was starting to approach her hand.

WAP!

Naruto's fingers covered the bottom half of his profile while her fingers was holding tightly on the top half. His so called 'bright blue' eyes are now cold and fierce and glaring at her clear, calm yet frosty hazel/brown eyes.

"I believe **I **should read it, since it is **MY-**" He tried to yank the info card from her but her grip remained strong "Info card" He calmly finished, but inside he was a little nervous.

"Sorry but **I** believe..." She pulled the card closer to her "...I asked first" She calmy said. Her face was unreadable.

"Hehe...I apologize...gorgeous..." He gritted his teeth "...But my profile" he pulled the card with a little more force. "Is for my eyes...ONLY" He growled softly through his teeth.

"Weeeell...This 'gentlemen' Kabuto kindly let me the see 'your' profile FIRST..." She pulled even harder.

The people are now watching the two preteens fighting over a card. Their fingers are tightly secured on the thin piece of paper, which was being pulled left and right by the two who were refusing to give up.

"Well so sooorry if I..." He gripped the 'NID' (**N**inja **I**nfo **C**ards) harder."...A little...cautious" bring his face a bit closer to hers "...Of-my-life" He bared his teeth and fangs are visible for only her too see. He tried to intimidate her but what he didn't expect was her calm but imitating look turned to a smile which made him blush a bit and not noticing a slight 'thump' from a crowd of red face men/boys.

Naruto yelped as she suddenly yanked the card which pulled him forward so that he was very VERY close to her face. He could feel her slightly hot breath on his face and their nose are just a centimeter apart.

NOW everyone was staring at them in either Curiosity, jealousy and confused.

"You know Na-ru-to-Kun...She phrased "When I babysitted you, didn't I tell you being a gentleman while talking to women?" She gazed into his surprised expression.

"Soooo...you finally acknowledge that you...'_babysitted' _me, and I thought you forgotten me" He started, Every boy except the Sand genin and the cloaked figure was now red with envy._'He got babysitted by a hot chick!?_ Especially the Konoha genins _'how can the dead last get such a hot chick to take care of him? Man...I wish I was in his place.'_

Everybody's thoughts were shattered when there was a slight_ 'RIP!' _

Naruto's Ninja Info Card was ripped in half and there was two pieces of it in both Naruto's and Hitomi's hands who were now scanning the ruined profile.

_'bla bla bl...wait, how did he know that I sneak out of the village every time my assigned team ditch me?' _He narrowed his eyes at Kabuto . '_I hide my tracks perfectly...He definitely NOT genin level!'_

Meanwhile, Hitomi who was finished with her share of the card was now having a look of irritation and a hint of satisfaction.

"So girl...er-'_Hitomi'..._why are you so interested in my life?" He narrowed his eyes at her graceful form.

"That's for you to find out!" She giggled (making most boys 'sigh') and left with her bored teammates.

_"Hitomi huh? Well 'Hitomi'...I don't know why you are interested in the dobe but...YOU'LL BE MINE!" _Thought a certain chicken butt Uchiha.

Naruto was about to retort when a male voice shouted out and smoke appeared in front of the room.

"ALRIGHT A(BEEP)HOLES!! QUIET DOWN! IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAM!" A big, tall guy with a black overcoat, black Konoha headband that hide his entire head and there was two long deep scars on his right cheek and his left temple running down to his chin.

Naruto ignored his rules and the only thing he found out was that that the man was named Morino Ibiki and he was the Procter of the first part of the exams.

But he didn't know was that the first sequence was...

"A PAPER TEST!?!?" Everybody stared at his stunned figure.

"Aaarg...the answer sheet of death!" He glared at the white sheet of paper. "...My mortal enemy..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOO SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER!! but like i said, I can't right long chapters very often.

Also for "Reincarnation of Envy!" and Get em Kyuubi!" Im a little stuck, so email me for ideas!

AND HERE ARE THE POLLS!!

**POLL 1): give name for OC **(got it covered)

**POLL 2): clothing for OC **(got it covered)

**POLL 3): preliminaries, Naruto vs. **

**a) OC (Naruto's future pairing) **(6) (im looking foreword to this too!)

**b) Cloaked hooded figure (Itachi) **(2) (I'll save him for the finals)

**POLL 4) Itachi Uchiha is here as a...**

**a)Akatsuki spy who's going to the Chunin Exams to test Naruto's strength because he wants to test his capacities or **(2)

**b)Cloud village Genin for whatever reason (if you read te 2nd chapter im gonna remove his "giant sword" **(4)

**POLL 5) Itachi Uchiha is...**

**a) Evil, bad guy (if he is, then he is the Uchiha clan true murderer) **(1) (huh!)

**b) good, good guy (if he is, then Shuishi killed the clan and Itachi killed him avenged the clan, and gaining the mankeyou and lied to Sasuke that he did it) **(9)

**POLL 6) should Naruto release the henge in the preliminaries? **(7)yes (0)no (2)don't know

POLL 7!) vote yes or no if you want to skip the first exam (the paper test)

POLL 8!) vote yes or no if you want to skip the 2nd exam (the forest of death)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:i don't own naruto, if i did then i'm rich and say "I'm rich biatch!" and this is my first story

Title: _Hiraishin no Naruto _: Naruto of the The Flying Thunder God

Summery: The chunin exams preliminaries and finals matchs are different, Sound and the Sand never invaded, and who is this cloaked figure? and Naruto decides to reveal his true power and be feared as...Hirashin: The Flying Thunder God. Naru x OC

And thanks to all who has read and voted!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Aaarg...the answer sheet of death!" He glared at the white sheet of paper. "...My mortal enemy..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 6:

Naruto glared at the sheet of paper that seems...so...evil! He knows that he IS smart but he just loath something that involves "study", "paper", "pencil", and "your brain"

_'Damn...the test started at 3:00 and it's been 20 minutes now and I simply just don't know the answer!' _Naruto whined in his head _'If only a HAD paid attention in Iruka-Sensei's class or studies these pieces of crap instead of Arashi and Kyuubi training for once I-WAIT!' _An idea came to his head.

_'Arashi and furball! They could help me!' _And with that he reach deep in his mind/soul and call out the two.

Outside his body is unknowingly aware that many genin, chununs, and the proctor are staring it him/it why he/it's simply just had his eyes glazed over and a drop of drool was visible

_'Hey! Hey! can you guys help me on the-'_but he was cut by a _**"We know"**_

_"Soooo your gonna help me-_But he was cut off again by a _**"No"**_

_'WHY NOT!' _He screamed

_**'Well brat...I...just...never liked these kind of stuff**_

_**'Because Naruto, my son...I also never did studied this shit either nor have I-'**_

_'THEN HOW DID "YOU" PASSED THE FIRST EXAM!?' _Naruto 'asked' his face was in anime tears.

_**'Weeelll...hehe'**_Yondaime scratched the back of his head. _**'I panicked after 20 minutes and...I just simply slammed my hand on the desk and shouted some nonsense at the Procter, also what's unbeliveable, was that...WE PASSED!' **_He lamely finished and a sweat bullet was mentally visible..

Naruto and Kyuubi face faulted and looked at each other

_**'Your doomed/**__I'm fucked'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------4-5 days after the first exam-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Craaaap!" Naruto whined as his stomach growled loudly.

"Shut up Naruto!" An angry pink haired girl shouted, also making the unfortunate people around them flinch.

It was four days ago after the first segment of the Chunin exam, The forest was harsher then Naruto realized but they were lucky, of course they got ambushed by Oto ninja (Sound ninja) but at least they got an heaven scroll from an unfortunate Kiri ninja. (Mist ninja)

they are now stood silent in a large arena, facing a row of older ninja. No one said a word, waiting for the Hokage to speak. There were two railings above them on each side. In front of them stood a pair of fish netted webbed shinobi arms, with hands in a hand-seal. Along with Naruto's team, Kabuto's team, Kiba's team, Ino's team, Lee's team, and those three sand ninjas had passed. There were some signs of fear,(namely Kiba) nervousness, along with some joy as everyone observed who had passed, and someone in the group was just bored at the situation.

They stood in the middle of the arena, silent as the grave, as they stared down the senior ninjas. They stood in two rows, with examiners in the front, and instructors in the back. In front stood Iruka, Ibiki, the Third Hokage, Anko, and various other ninja that they couldn't recognize. Behind them stood the instructors, and from the applicant's right to left stood a man with glasses and spiky light-brown hair around his head. Next to him was Asuma, wearing his normal shinobi garb with the usual sash and smoking a cigarette. Kakashi stood next to him, as lazy as ever, with Gai to his side. Kurenai stood beside him, and to her right stood a man with a traditional shinobi vest and spiky hair combed back, spiky at the back of his head. Finally, a man with a small amount of face paint and Sand shinobi clothing stood, with medical tape wrapped around his head, and a piece of cloth covering his left eye. And last a jounin with spiky blue hair with steel silver eyes.

Naruto at the moment was thinking the exams was not easy as he thought it would be, first they almost failed because Sakura has almost quitted the exam if Arashi hadn't took over his body and slammed his hand on the desk saying some kind of heroic speech of how the examiner doesn't scare him and he was going to be Hokage(in this fanfic he does NOT want to be HOKAGE people)

------------FLASHBACK DURING THE FIRST EXAM----------------

_**(INSIDE OF NARUTO**_

_**'Your doomed/**__I'm fucked' they thought_

_He began ranting more rants, until something caught his eye. His and surprisingly Sasuke's eyes widen when Sakura begin to raise her hand and both boys instantly knew what was going to happen._

_Sasuke bit his lip in silent rage, how dare she! if she raised her hand then that means-!_

_Meanwhile Naruto was now having a slight panic's HIT! What i'm gonna do1?, what im gonna do1? _

_**'Naruto! I came up with a plan!' **_Arashi voice came out suddenly.

_'Really!? Wha!?t WHAT!?'_

_**'Calm down, just let me take over your body.' **__Naruto seeing no choice immediately agreed._

_(BACK TO THE OUTSIDE)_

_'Naruto's/Arashi's' glazed eyes flashed with power and determination had his hand raised up and slammed on to the table before they noticed Sakura's slow motioned raising hand._

_"F#K YOU, YOU MOTHER(censored)ing! COCK SUCKING B(censored)ch!" He yelled at Ibiki who expression (and others)cannot be described._

_"BECAUSE YOU SHOULD NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!! I DON'T QUIT!, AND I DON'T RUN!!! I'LL ACCEPT YOUR STUPID QUESTiON!! EVEN IF I END UP AS A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE...I'll STILL BECOME ONE OF THE RESPECTED TOP DOGS OF THE VILLAGE, EVEN IF I CAN ONLY MAKE IT BY PURE STUBBORNENSS I DON'T CARE!!!_

_"I'm not afraid of you...you big dick" He finished, this was how he passed during HIS first chunin exam, also not noticing the killing intent of Naruto's teamates and the sounds of despair from Kyuubi and Naruto.("you truly fucked me this time 'dad!" chibi Naruto wailed)_

_'He...never gave us a thought. But he certainly have guts...to call him a bitch.-Sasuke pondered._

_'Good thing...because an idoit like him needs it...! but such language! I'll pound him for his dirty mouth soon after this' -Sakura_

_**YEAH! WASH HIS MOUTH WITH A ROCK!' **__Inner Sakura._

_Meanwhile one of the older proctors was having a Deja Vu._

_Those words...They're exactly what 'he' said when 'he' participated in the chunin exams... _

_Ibiki's face was slacked and a small yet violent storm was behind him. His face suddenly turned gaunt and was now glaring at 'Naruto' as if daring him to call him "dick" again. His eyes wondered to the other proctors who were nodding and failing to hide a snigger._

_"I'll ask you one last time...this is a decisio-Oh what the heck, screw this! Everybody who is still here..." At this everybody 'gulped'_

_"YOU JUST PASSE THE FIRST EXAM!!!"_

_A certain blond hair urchin fell off his chair._

------------FLASHBACK DURING THE FIRST EXAM ENDED----------------

_'Tch! Finally!'_ Thought a few when the Third lord has finished his speech.learning something about the chunin exams are a war in miniature-blah blah blah, and the 2nd exam is a preliminaries match for the 3rd exam.

Gekko Hayate a gaunt faced, sick looking jounin was the proctor of the 2nd exams are now commencing the first two decided opponents by a flat screen T.V hidden by wall behind the stone hands. Everybody (well ALMOST everybody) watched nervously as the screen was deciding names until it stopped at...

"Koff…Sasuke Uchiha VS. Akado Yoroi come forth! Koff!"

Sasuke jumped off the rails and landed smoothly on the floor ignoring the giddy cries of Sakura and Ino and looked at his taller yet intimidating foe.

"Hmf! well, well, well a little snot huh? well this will be easy!" Yoroi attacked.

Too bad for him, Sasuke is MUCH stronger then what Kabuto's profile had about from the Uchiha survivor.

(2 MINUTES LATER)

Sasuke was now sittiing on top of a burnt Yoroi and had a smug smirk on his face and was now walking back to his team with praises form his sensei and his fan girls.

----------(UP AT THE STANDS)--------------

"W-w-wow"-Hinata.

"Tch! He wasn't that great! Huffed Kiba

"Sasuke-Kun is sooooo COOL!!"-Ino

_'That's it! were done for...sigh troublesome'-_A certain lazy pineapple haired genin

-----------(BACK TO THE EXAMS)------------

"Alright! (koff!)...the next match is...Zaku Abumi Vs. Aburame Shino! (koff)" Hayate announced.

"Hmf! Who's that loser?" Zaku smirked

Shino remain silent.

---------(Hinata and Kiba!)------------

"I hope S-Shino's up for this" Hinata timidly

"Don't worry Hinata he's pretty tough" Comforted Kiba, "out of all of them, Shino is the one I wouldn't want to stand against'

---------(Zaku and Shino!)------------

"Okay...you may begin

--------(AUTHOR'S NOTE)---------

"Sigh...sorry people but I can't anymore then this so I'm just gonna skip all these matches O-K?"

SO...

Round 1: Sasuke vs Yoroi: Winner Sasuke

Round 2: Zaku Vs Shino: Winner Shino

Round 3: Chouji Akamichi Vs Kankuro: Winner: Kankuro

Round 4 Haruno Sakura Vs Yamanaka Ino: Winner: Tie (they fought, Sakura bragging she would win Sasuke's heart, Ino doesn't care and replied her thoughts. Sakura thought she was bluffing and attacked head on. Ino used her Ninjutsu and possessed Sakura but thanks to Sakura's inner self, the match was a TIE

Round 5 Temari Vs Tenten: Winner Temari

Round 6 Shikamaru Vs : Winner: Shikamaru

Round 7 Kiba vs OC: Winner: TIE

Round 8 OC Vs OC: winner: TIE

Round 9 Cloaked Cloud ninja Vs OC: Winner: Cloaked ninja

Round 10 Sabaku No Garra Vs Rock Lee: Winner: Gaara (poor lee!)

Round 11 Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji: Winner Naji (poor Hinata!)

And last but not least Uzumaki Naruto Vs Megami Hitomi.

--------(AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDS)---------

_**'Brat...becareful of this one...' **_Kyuubi's voice just ranged through his head.

_'Why?_ Naruto questioned the fox.

_**'He's right Naruto...this girl...is different from the rest" **_His father's voice warned

_'O-K' _

Naruto and Hitomi are now standing five feet from each other Naruto was standing there with his right hand on his hip, and Hitomi was also standing in a "Bad girl" pose with her eyes closed. Both were ignoring the taunts/hoots and shouts of encouragements from the "audience".

"Round 11 starts (koff)...NOW!"

Hitomi slowly open her eyes "So...It comes to this" She said, looking into Naruto genjutsu covered eyes.

"Yes...It is the last match of the exam..." Narutp calmly replied not noticing he used a deeper and calmer voice rather then his loud, exuberant one.

"You know what I mean, don't hold back" She looked into eyes deeper.

"What do you mea-" But the next second she appeared in front of him.

_'FAST!' _Thought everyone

Hitomi softly cupped his cheek and stared at his surprised face. She slowly moved to his lower jaw and whispered softly in his ear at a volume only they could hear.

"Don't...hold back...Naruto Uzumaki...or should I _Naruto Namikaze?" _She hissed in his ear making him jump back in shock.

"H-How did yo-" But he felt all the air has literally punched out of him and was sent flying to the wall he collided and fell to the floor with wall rubble falling on to him.

"Uzumaki...I'm hoping you give me a better challenge if you would stop holding back" Hitomi's voice ranged to his ears, also hearing confused fussing from the genin and others.

_**"Naruto..." **_A demonic growl echoed in his mind.

_'Kyuubi...'_

_**'Your father and I are right...your opponent is stronger then she seems to be...maybe...I think it's time it test "IT"S power.**_

_'But...all right then' _Naruto slowly climbed up from the rubble and stared at Hitomi with now cold calculating stare which surprised many.

"Soooo..." His voice lacked the high pitch tone, "You me...to stop...holding back...?" the tone was now a sharp edge in it making everybody flinch.

Hitomi unemotionally stared at him with a unreadable expression, before breaking into a bright satisfied smile.

"Go for it"

Naruto looked at her then to the floor and remained silent.

Every pair of eyes is on him.

Naruto suddenly raised his hand to his mouth and bit into his thumb. His eyes closed while he lifted his right arm and smeared blood on his forearm, then did a chain of hand seals. The older and more experienced shinobi tensed know that biting your thumb and drawing blood means...

_**"**__Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

He slammed the ground with force enough to make a crater and a large plume of smoke appeared.

Soon te smoke dissolved revealing Naruto...

With a giant sword or rather a giant zanbato at least 3 (THREE!) times his height.

"Well...Hitomi...how do you like...MY BANRYU!?!?" Naruto smirked at the stunned expressions.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Alright people! heres the update!

Sorry for the people who wanted to skip the 1st and 2nd exams, but i thinks it's satisfactory, and sorry for the late update ! it's just that i'm busy and i had a writer's block

BUT YES, THE "BANRYU" the same "Banryu from Bankotsu of "Inuyasha"

**POLL 3):preliminaries, Naruto vs **

**a) OC (Naruto's future pairing) **(11) (im looking foreword to this too!)

**b) cloaked hooded figure (Itachi) **(4) (I'll save him for the finals)

**POLL 4) Itachi Uchiha is here as a...**

**a)Akatsuki spy who's going to the Chunin Exams to test Naruto's strength because he wants to test his capacities or **(4)

**b)Cloud village Genin for whatever reason (if you read te 2nd chapter im gonna remove his "giant sword" **(6)

**POLL 5) Itachi Uchiha is...**

**a) evil, bad guy (if he is, then he is the Uchiha clan true murderer) **(1) (huh!)

**b) good, good guy (if he is, then Shuishi killed the clan and Itachi killed him avenged the clan, and gaining the mankeyou and lied to Sasuke that he did it) **(9)

**POLL 6) should Naruto release the henge in the preliminaries? **(15)yes (2)no (2)don't know

POLL 7!) vote yes or no if you want to skip the first exam (the paper test) (

POLL 8!) vote yes or no if you want to skip the 2nd exam (the forest of death)

question: how big is the banryu?


	7. Chapter 7

HEY! wassup everybody! I'm back! and I'm using my dad's computer! and do to my time of school and stuff I'm very busy so don't expect me to update fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if i did then im a monkeys uncle

and this is my first story

Title: _Hiraishin no Naruto _: Naruto of the The Flying Thunder God

Summery: The chunin exams preliminaries and finals matchs are different, Sound and the Sand never invaded, and who is this cloaked figure? and Naruto decides to reveal his true power and be feared as...Hirashin: The Flying Thunder God. Naru x OC

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Well...Hitomi...how do you like...MY BANRYU!?!?" Naruto smirked at the stunned expressions._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Naruto...is that you!?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well...Hitomi...how do you like...MY BANRYU!?!?" Naruto smirked at the stunned expressions, all eyes were on the giant halberd which is now resting on his shoulder. The sword, zanbato or rather a giant halberd, it was huge and the size and weight should be impossible for Naruto of all people to even lift it up with ease. The halberd was a huge double edge sword and with a very long taped pole as a hilt and at the end of the hilt was a cresent shaped moon blade. It was twice the size of the current wielder and have to be 6-7,1/2 foot long at least.

Hitomi face was as calm, amused smirking one, but her eyes tells something different. An alarmed, worry yet..._excitement?_

"Heh...Bring it". She said she got herself into a stance and with that Naruto decides to strike first and with both hand on the hilt taking off the "Banryu" from his shoulder and with speed and streangth that shouldn't be possible for his size and in addition of his weapon he charged at the unmoving Hitomi.

"RAOOORRR!!" He strucked hard at his prey.

**BOOOOOOOM!!!!!**

The shock was tremendous.

Right after the tip of his sword supposingly striked though her and to the concrete created a shockwave. The concrete ground rose quite a bit, smoke starded to gather and the shockwave from the sword tip traveled into a straight line hitting the wall.

Soon the smoke started to dissipate and with a few coughs everyone saw into the clearing.

The aftershock was also mind bogoling, many chunks of concrete were now falling back to the groundl, some small as atoms some concrete pieces were as big as small boulders. more smoke were fading and revealed a large crater and standing in it was Naruto with a smirk and the self proclaimed "Banryu" was resting comfortly on his right shoulder.

He started to look around knowing his opponent has narrowingly escaped. His eyes traveled but he can still see the reaction, oh just how he loved the expressions on their faces, the incredilaty of the jounins, the Genin have the looks of utter shock.

In addition of the shock and aw, Sakura had her mouth gaping then closing then opening it in a gapping like hole and the expression on her face was obvious that she didn't want to believe it.

Sasuke had something like "How the dobe have THAT!?" on his face.

Kakashi was...well thanks to that goddamn mask of his, we can't really tell but his er...eye widened with several emotions and thoughts and we know he's is shocked as well as the others.

The sand sibs were also stunned but the red head was showing a few little interest.

On the other side a certain hooded/cloaked figure twitched slightly

And the Sandaime Hokage, his eyes wide with shock and his smoking tabacco pipe has fallen from his mouth and on to the floor with a loud 'clang'

Naruto took note of this couldn't help but to feel a pang of guilt in his heart for lieing to Sarutobi Sandaime, he was like a Grandfather to him and Arashi but he has to sacrifice to...have...this.

Unknowest to him, the third was more alarmed of the sword and reconized it.

-------------------(SANDAIME AND THE OTHERS POV)----------------------

Everybody was stiff besides a few, shock was easily shown on them, some enmitting hatred and few were reasonable and calm.

_'That sword! Why that is supposed to be the heirloom weapon of the Raitonmu clan!' _Thought an old Kage and stared deeply into the young lad's figure._'Naruto...how did you...'_ (AN sorry couldn't think of anything else besides "Raitonmu" since Raiton means something like lightning or thunder)

_'Impossible! There is no way that dobe could lift something like that! and the damage, that...power Uug...THERE...IS...NO...WAY!' _Thought of the self-proclaimed "invincable Uchiha genin."

_'That can't be Naruto-Baka! No way he could actually lift that!' _Pinky here.

"..." or _"Impossible! A genin or even low leveled jounins can lift that! let alone Naruto/the Demon!' _From Kakashi or the other jounins.

The most genin are having their mouth gapping or on the floor and the siblings of Suna are a bit perked.

------------------(BACK TO THE BATTLE)------------------

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as Kyuubi and Arashi said _**"Watchout/**__watchout!"_

He spin a 170 and just in time to see his opponent firing up of what seems to be a Katon jutsu(fire jutsu)

_'Crap! A "Katon: G__ō__kaky__ū__ no Jutsu!'_ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

His prediction came true, a great ball of fire erupted from her lips and advance quickly upon him, thinking fast he thought of many ways trying to counter the looming attack, until one popped into his mind

"Grrr...Damn it! 'Banryūsen'!(Dragon Hammer)

He swung the giant blade and a great wave of enery waves in pink striked on par with the Hitomi's fireball.

Another explosion rocked the arena again.

The spectaters had a hard time standing and shielding their eyes from the blast. Smoke was everywhere, the heat from the fireball was unbearable for a moment.

Soon a figure shot out from the smoke and land on the iron bars where team 7 is, Hitomi stared at the smoke before bringing out a scroll and bit her wrist. She let the blood travel down to her fingers and with one swift movement she flipped the scroll out and stroked the contents of the scroll with her bloody fingers.

**(INSERT BACKROUND MUSIC)**

Like maybe "the one winged angel" or Sephiroth music theme. if you don't like this choice of music then imagine some rock music like Linkin park or something)

A puff of smoke surrounded her as another figure shot from the arena and into her position.

Meanwhile for Naruto, who waited in the smoke for what seems to forever, fed up with the waiting he decided to take the shot ignoring the voices in his head. As he shot out from the smoke, just in time to see her smokey figure.

"YOUR DEAD!" He swung his sword for a death stroke.

As soon as he stuck her a loud metal 'CLANG!'echoed through out the room.

The blow blew the smoke surrounding her, revealing a really REALLY long kantana holding against the Banryu.

Naruto and everyones eyes widen at the new blade, it was at least 5-6 long and (not good as decsription of the this sword so imagine Sephiroth's sword from FF7 or Advent children)

_**'That blade...is that...Masamune!?'**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes._ 'The masa-wha?'_

_'Naruto...Kyuubi,' _Yondaime's voice spoken out of the darkness._ 'theres no time for that now and-WATCH OUT!'_

Naruto, who was off quard while talking to the spirits in his mind/soul, Hitomi took this chance to slash her sword horizontaly, resulting Naruto to fly back to the other side of the arena.

Regaining his thunder back, he flipped halfway across the arena and landed harshly on the demolished floor and looked up ro find her except shes no longer there.

"Hey! Where'd she go!?"

_behind..._

Naruto reacting fast he sprung a 180 and slashed...a boulder like chunk of concrete, with smoke around it?

_'Shit...the replacement jutsu!'_

Not soon after, something headed torward to him fast, the piece of the concrete floor has fallen to the ground resulting large amount of smoke to rise, covering his view and one second Naruto was standing and the next second he was knocked out of his feet and his sword fell out of his hand.

Naruto tried to get up but as soon as he lifted a single shoulder, he felt something heavy slammed on him.

"OW!" Naruto's head slammed back to the floor with a bit 'Thud' he opened his eyes and saw what caused it.

Hitomi was straddling him her knees are painfully pinning his forearms and her blade was inches from his throat.

_'CRAP...' _Was all he could think of. He stiffened as she place her cold steel arsery closer, now touching his throat.

"Do you give up...?" Her voice cold and sharp as her blade.

_'Do give up...?' _He found his voice distant in his mind, his eyes glazed a bit _'Do I...want to give up...?'_

His glazed eyes soon vanished and replaceced my fire of determination and resolve

"NO!" He snarled.

"Oh...And why not?" Her tone still sharp.

He sneered at her. "One, I refuse to give up as long as I breath still, I won't give and two, I refuse to to lose to you, and 3...," He sneered harder. "This battle hasn't even gone that long compared to the other matches." He stopped and positioned a direct eye-contact withher.

"This little spat has gone for only two-and-a-half minutes...I'll be damned if I lost this fast!"

Hitomu gazed at him, her empression soften before a soft chuckle came through her lip which turn into a full-blown snicker.

Naruto glared at her. "What?" He hissed.

She stopped snickering at him and smirked, she moved lower and now straddled his waist and her head was slowly begining to droop a bit her face and her long black hair shadowed his face a bit-and oh boy many of the boys and men in the arena hold breath and some women are now either blushing in embarresment and some are shock and disgust.

Back to the participating fighters, Hitomi still stradled Naruto's waist and is it them or her head is getting closer to his?

"H-hey! What are you doing!?" Said a startled Naruto not very used to this form of close physical contact.

Her smirk widen a bit

"This..."

She abondoned the blade by tossing it aside, shocking him and the others, in an instant she let her head fall and sweetly, delicately, captured his lips with her own.

Now everyone, and I mean EVERYONE's eyes bugged out, and as for Naruto his are twice as wide and his body was stiff from this unfimiliar feeling on his lips.

_'U-uh...this...feeling...'_ Naruto was soon trying to register all of...this. _'Is like a...well, whatever, but still...it feels...good?'_

Soon she departed her lips from his own and smirked once again at his startled yet disapointed face.

Naruto blinked stupidly and blinked stupidly again, his surprised eyes soon hardened and glared at Hitomi who suddenly looked innocent.

"What the hell Hitomi!? Why'd you kiss me!?" He yelled. His protest was made a lot less convincing by his unconscious reflex to lick his lips.

"You didn't like it, Naruto-kun? I suppose I'll have to do better than that with the next one, then..." she murmured.

Naruto and everyone went stiff thinking that she'll repeat her actions again.

But instead of lowering herself to him again, she leaned back a bit and raised her arm.

Then she pulled her hand to a fist and chakra slowly gathered througout the tight fist.

_**'OH NO SHE DIDN'T!/**__OH NO SHE DIDN'T' _Thought of most of the spectaters, ghost and demons encluded.

Naruto however was now gaping at Hitomi with a stunned expression and his eyes were an intense fire of disbelief.

_'That kiss was a-'_

She punched, HARD into Naruto stomach.

_'-distraction...'_

And ouch! A large crater quickly formed underneath him.

(THINK OF HOW "PILL EMPOWERED CHOUJI" PUNCHED "CS2 JIROBO")

"AAAAAAH!!!!" OUCH! Naruto was literaly having all the air punched out of him and it hurt!

Unknowest to him, this great sudden pain has ruined a great focus of concetration. And the brief pain took something off of him.

Dust were flying everywhere, shielding both contestents from view, and soon dissipated as soon as it came.

"U-u-uug..." A a sound came from two figures from the dust.

Hitomi had a surprised look the injured figure as well as the others. lying injured beneath her was a different person.

_'Aaarg! That...that...THAT HURT!!!' _Screamed Naruto his voice echoed throughout his mind. _**'Man...It was like a Tsunade right there...except that Tsunade doesn't seduce, then beat the crap out of her opponents' **_Thought of one Namikaze Arashi.

_**"Yeah...what he said, but hey! you aright fleshbag?' **_Kyuubi who sounded uncharacteristicly worried.

_'Tch...I'm okay...? YOU THINK I'M OKAY!?!?' _His half-lidded eyes traveled to the others. _'What the hell they're looking at?'_

"N-Naruto...is that...you?" Sakura's voice reached his ears.

"Of course im not A-Ok you pink haired bitc-I mean Sakura-Chan..." Naruto was annoyed, and annoyed enough that he didn't scream or notice he slipped say that Sakura was a BTH but how can she even ask him that! Of course it was him!

_**"Oh no...Naruto...your henge! It's dispelled! **_Yondaime's worried voice.

Naruto's half-lidded eyes widened as much as his pained half-lidded eyes could. He slowly and painfully lifted an arm and picked a long golden bang from his forehead.

_'Aw...for fuck sake...'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright people! heres the update

_BUT YES, THE "BANRYU" the same "Banryu from Bankotsu of "Inuyasha"_

But don't expect me to update fast, I'm only using my Father's already brokendown computer so yeah!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:i don't own naruto, if i did then i'm rich and say "I'm rich biatch!" and this is my first story

Title: Hiraishin no Naruto : Naruto of the The Flying Thunder God

Summery: The chunin exams preliminaries and finals matchs are different, Sound and the Sand never invaded, and who is this cloaked figure? and Naruto decides to reveal his true power and be feared as...Hirashin: The Flying Thunder God. Naru x OC

And thanks to all who has read and voted!

WARNING MANY AUTHOR NOTES OR A/N, IN THIS CHAPTER!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Oh no...Naruto...your henge! It's dispelled! **__Yondaime's worried voice._

_Naruto's half-lidded eyes widened as much as his pained half-lidded eyes could. He slowly and painfully lifted an arm and picked a long golden bang from his forehead._

_'Aw...for fuck sake...'_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

chapter 7: found out but battle!

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_'Aw...for fuck sake...' _Hemused as he continued to lightly pull a long golden bang that was connected to his scalp.

Meanwhile Hitomi was shaking herself from the suprise and started to pulled her fist back for another painfull blow. Unfortunelty for her, he was ready this time.

As for Naruto, still adazed and recovering from the earlier assult, two flustered voices came to him

_**'Watch out brat!/Watch out son!' **_

Naruto was just in time to dodge an incoming fist, the blow was fast, but he was able to shift his head to the left so her fist barely grazed his right ear.

He slightly recoiled a bit as her fist made a small crater, but recovered and now roughly in an instant, he summoned chakra, he summoned impossibly large amount of chakra pumped within him.

"Grrr...GET-OFF-OF-MEEEE!!!!" He growled, no, he roared, HE _screeched._

Chakra exploded around him, within him, causing the debris around him to rise, the crater underneath him crumpled and collasped and Hitomi was sent flying to the other direction.

But quickly recovering she flipped in midair and landed on the wall near team 8 are. (A/N, Team 8: Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, and last not but least, Hinata)

_'Owww... Crap, I was hoping that would finish off...' _Her eyes, face and thoughts were still cold, stern and emotionless, but if you look closely, there was a tinge of pink on her cheeks which was growing in color. _'But damn, I got to admit...he gotten...cuter...'_

_**'As he wasn't cute enough when he was younger!' **_A sort of fangirlish voice that came out of nowhere. but this little mental conversation wasn't helping her already pink face.

Meanwhile for Naruto, due to the small chakra explosion, dust were flying everywhere shielding everyones view.

But what comes, it must go eventualy. The smoke soon lifted and the spectaters are able to see a faint shadowy figure.

For the next 10 seconds, most females were either blushing slightly, a few were drooling or some were having a massive nosebleeds.

Standing in the center of the arena, was a whole different person. Standing before all was a boy, taller then the one before, and his skin tone was no longer tanned as before, He still has a bit of a tan, but he was still pale.

Due to the "death punch" by Hitomi, blasted the orange clothing and the black T-shirt underneath, revealing a extremely well toned, yet bloody stomach,slightly bloody chest and clean broad front shoulders.

**(A/N, i decided to change his appearance a 'little' bit.)**

He was 4'11 or around Sasuke's height and he was very well built. Not like a disgusting heavy body builder, but lean and enough for him to move nimbly. His hair sunny blond was no longer short and yellow, but flowed gold **(A/N like the 4th hair color**), silky, long and reached long enough to the waistline, silky in the back and front, also his hair was spread all around.(**A/N,Think of Envy's from FMA, except gold colored with some of red locks and bangs, and lot more hair locks, also he has enough bangs to hide 60 percent of his eyes and mostly his face)**

His eyes are more narrowed and his bright, happy blue eyes are replaced by a more cold, fierce, Intense electric blue, now carved into his young, but hansome face. But most of his eyes were shadowed by his many mass of long gold and red bangs, so you can see a glint of blue behind all that.

What's interesting was, most of his chest, shoulders and arms were covered in some kind of styllish tattoos tinted in a black/dark purple color, and some tattoos in "rings" in a fading, pitch black, color. **(A/n again, but think of the "Tattoos" from the purplish markings of Yusuke's demon form, with some additional spiral markings)**

And to complete his appearance, three red tinted slash marks were engraved on each cheek which resembles whiskers, but to others, they know it was either a curse or a blessing.

--------------(SPECTATERS POV)---------

_'What the-where is the dobe? And who the hell is he!?' _Uchiha.

_'N-Naruto-BAKA!? Noooo...this is an imposter! If that is, then that baka is gone! SHANROOO/__**YEAH! THAT KUSO BAKA IS GONE AND REPLACED BY A STUD! **_

_'Sigh...so this is the real you Naruto...? I always knew you were hiding something, but your still troublsome.' _A certainLazy sonuvabitch Nara.

_'Wha-what the, WHAT THE HELL...!?' _"Bark!" Said these two canine duo's. **(A/N, his match with OC was a draw, but he was in a good condition, just enough to see the prelims.**

_N-N-Naruto-K-Kun...no matter how much I s-see you like this, I-I still...!' _Sadly Studdered from a certain shy Hyuuga indivisual**. (A/N, Neji and Hinata's match was less brutal, so she didn't get carried off to the hospital)**

_'Shikamaru always says that Naruto was always hiding something...is THIS what he meant!?' _Thought a perplexed yet blushing Yamanaka.

The jounins are just staring wide eyed at the new figure some of the jounins kunoichi are like Kurneai and Anko were trying not to ogle or blush at the young gold blond lad.

The 3rd had his mouth open again and his second tabbaco pipe also landed near his first fallen smoke pipe. His face was in shock, but there was a slight blush visible on his aging cheeks and his thoughts were different, something like...

_'Hmmm...I'm quite interested in Naruto's sudden power, but I wish Jiraiya was here, he would make great icha icha paradise volumes from my second grandson...hoho! I wonder what kind of women he would have in bed, hehehe...' (Naruto is like a grandson figure to old man Sarutobi)_

-------(Back to the fight)---------

Naruto was unmoving, calm and collected for a split second, then he got down on one knee and had one hand on his bloody stomach and the other hand was on the ground barely supporting his shaking, pained form.

_'Damn, that hurt like a bitch!' _He thought as sucked breath which was both difficult and painful.

_**'Yeah painful...' **_Kyuubi commented.

'Yeah...painful...' Naruto recited in daze.

_**'Wow, my word, she's like another Tsunade' **_Yondaime adding his two cents.

Naruto mumbled something, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"...She's like another Tsunade..."

_**'Except without the bitchness...'**_

"Without...without the...the bitchness" He drawled, not noticing the looks he is recieving

The last line made everybody's eyes widened a bit of how he's openly insulting Hitomi and Tsunade.

Hitomi, at the moment, had a irritated tick mark developing on her left temple. Clearly she did not like the "bitch" part.

Due to the "deathblow" caused by Hitomi, Naruto was speaking out of focus. __So what the author is saying, Naruto doesn't know what he is openly saying right now.

As for Yondaime and Kyuubi, they were slowly realising this, decided to mess with the boy.

_**'Shes one...hehe...sexy...ha!..Hot bitch...' **_Said a snickering Yondaime Hokage.

"Yeah...one sexy...he... hot bitch..."

NOW everyones was gaping, but a dozen of others silently agree with him, she IS a sexy son of a bitch.

And the NEXT line made Hitomi unleash a great amount of killing intent and spit imaginary white hot fireballs.

_**'I...want...to...suck...," **_He let the human recite these words._** '...On both of her BOOBS!!' **_Roared Kyuubi, hoping the boy the boy will monotiestly repeat.

And he did.

Soon the gold blond genin turned cherry red in the face...

"HEEEY!! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY YOU TWO!!!!"...and roared at no one.

"Tch...damn right it wasn't funny" said a cold, sharp and somewhat sexy feminine voice.

Naruto froze up and paled his already pale face. He, as well as the others. looked up at the railings

Standing at 5'3, was a pissed off, fire-spitting Hitomi. Her body was encased in a dark, raging inferno. Her hair was flying everywhere and had a I-going-to-kill-you look. (Not really, It's how they picture her in their minds)

"Na-Ru-To..." She growled as she cracked her knuckles.

_'OH CRAP!' _Thought an alarmed long haired Naruto.

_**'Get ready for round two Naruto/human!!' **_Roared both Arashi and Kyuubi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry if it's short but the next chapter will be longer be the conclusion of who will win.

But don't expect me to update fast, I'm only using my Father's already brokendown computer so yeah!

REVIEW PLEASE!

I'm deciding to write another story so please vote/poll..

**(poll A) The second death god**

Naruto is the desendant of the Shinigami, (deathgod) and when he was killed Sasuke and Kakashi at the vally of the end, he was given a choice by his ancester. to the afterlife or becoming the second deathgod. trouble rises in konoha as they learn that not only they lose the sharingan because of a dead kyuubi, but also the wrath of a god. KONOHA AND TEAM SEVEN BASHING, NOT BLEACH CROSSOVER!

**(poll B) Konoha's flying thunder god.**

Naruto is the son of yondaime who was also a descendant of a thunder god, so when he was pushed off the gorge by jiraiya, instead of summoning Gamabunta, he has the ability to transform into a huge 100 feet, tri-horned, roaring lightning spitting flying thunder god (A little before the chunin exams finals!

**(poll C) do these fanfics later and continue on "Hiraishin no Naruto" and "pity from the white origami"**

**(poll D) don't do any of these and continue on "Hiraishin no Naruto" and "pity from the white origami"**


	9. disturbing AN

Story discontinued SORRY.

How do i say this...? Oh yeah sorry...but while I was writing ch 9, i decided to reread my story "Hiraishin no Naruto" And I'm pretty unsatisfied of how it went. Everything was outta wack and it wasn't really what i had in mind (since you know i suck at planning good plotlines and other things to entertain you.)

In 3 weeks this(Hiraishin no Naruto) will be deleted to see the feedback.

Also I'm beginning to think about my future stories

**(poll A) The second death god"**(Haven't wrote anything yet because it's raw, so don't get your hopes up!)

**poll B) Konoha's flying thunder god****."** (Haven't wrote anything yet because it's raw, so don't get your hopes up!)

But I'm also clueless of where to start, so help me out here.

Also the progress of my fanfics...

"Pity from the white origami" is going smoothly

"Get up Kyuubi!" Is starting to lose it's thunder

"Reincarnation of Envy" was discontinued because i don't know what next to write

"Konoha, your gonna Pay!" was successful

"hiraishin no Naruto" Is dying

"Yondaime's 24 hours" was submitted, though it has no reviews

So this will be DELETED in THREE weeks and sorry to those who wanted the update!


	10. dark mican adopting it

i'm announcing to everyone that "Dark Mican" is adopting it "Hiraishin no Naruto"


End file.
